


[Podfic] Vorkosigan Vashnoi is Going Green

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Radiation disaster, Recovery, Terraforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "VORKOSIGAN VASHNOI IS GOING GREEN" by Zoya1416Vorkosigan Vashnoi is coming back to life. So is Ekaterin.Set very long after Cryoburn. Spoilers through there.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[Podfic] Vorkosigan Vashnoi is Going Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [VORKOSIGAN VASHNOI IS GOING GREEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026781) by [Zoya1416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:08:24
  * **File Size:** 7 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18KUUmuXf0t_218Z2fIQ4LsAgsliq-zzd)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1r48U3gkoUg-LHzQ4V3MA06fwFMB386D8)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_VORKOSIGAN VASHNOI IS GOING GREEN_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026781)
  * **Author:** [Zoya1416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
